Stolen Moon
by Splintered Star
Summary: Love is a powerful thing, able to drive sane men to madness and kind men to murder, if they believe the one they love is in danger... Even if they're not. Onesided Yami no YuugixRyou, onesided Yami no BakuraxYami no Yuugi, Character Death


(One-sided YnYxRyou, one-sided YnBxYnY. Angst, Character Death.)

This would not do.

The thief still had his hands on what shouldn't have been his, harming the boy that the Pharaoh loved so much and using him as a pawn. He claimed that the boy was his by right, but that didn't stop the Pharaoh's rage.

And rage he did. He raged for the beautiful boy that wasn't his, not yet, but that would not last for long.

He could separate his beautiful Ryou from the thief bastard's grasp, and take him into his arms where no one could hurt him again, where he belonged. And he would.

He smiled as he started his plan.

(0)

Yuugi and all of his friends were walking through a park one afternoon after school. It was a Friday, and none of them wanted to work on homework just yet. Yami no Yuugi was in control of his shared body with some excuse of needing air. He fed Yuugi a false view of what was happening, as to not arouse suspicions. He slowed down and went to the back of the group, where his beautiful Ryou Bakura was walking.

"Bakura, could I talk to you for a moment?" Yami no Yuugi asked the boy he loved so much, though he could not know that yet.

"Yes, Yuugi? Oh, Mou hitori no Yuugi. Is there something you need?" The white haired boy cocked his head in question.

"Well, it's kind of private. Is there somewhere we could go?"

"Sure. I know the perfect spot."

Yami no Yuugi turned to the others and said,  
"Guys, we need to talk for a little while, so go on without us."

They all nodded and kept walking. Yami no Yuugi and Ryou walked a distance away in the opposite direction and sat down on a bench once they were far away from the others.

"Now, what do you need?" Ryou asked.

"Well, I need to talk to you, well, other you really. But wait, let me explain!" Yami no Yuugi said, sounding panicky at Ryou's shocked expression. "This is a bit hard to explain. Lately, I've… Well…I've sort of… " He trailed off. He forced a blush onto his face, though it was truly more of anger than embarrassment. He hated having to pretend to _like_ the man he loathed. It was necessary, but it was still hateful.

Ryou blushed. "Oh. Okay. I won't listen." He assured.

"Thanks." He was glad that his beautiful wouldn't know. It would upset him.

Ryou closed his eyes for a moment. Yami no Yuugi quickly put a silencing barrier around the area. When those eyes opened again, they were red.

"What do you want, Pharaoh?"

Yami no Yuugi leaned forward. "I...I need to tell you something."

"What."

"...This."

He pulled the thief to him, almost gently, ignoring his struggles. Bracing himself, he kissed him, hard on the lips. He forced himself not to flinch or cringe as he kissed his enemy.

Imagining it was his beautiful one, and remembering that it was for him helped.

The Pharaoh pulled back and stared into shocked blood red eyes.

"Pharaoh, what in Ra's name are you doing?"

_If only you knew_.

He pushed his malicious thoughts out of his head and caressed the side of the thief's face.

"You lust for me."

The Thief, caught in his desire, only gulped. The Pharaoh had known the thief wanted him for a long time, that he watched him lecherously when no one else saw. He didn't know why. He didn't mind, really – it only made things easier. The Thief was digging his own grave.

And what a deep grave it was.

"Are you going to stop me?" The Pharaoh allowed himself the barest hint of a smile.

Yami no Bakura didn't say anything.

Yami no Yuugi pulled him back and kissed him again. He hated having to touch the bastard, hated having to act like he wanted him, like he loved him. But it was necessary so he bore it for a time, just long enough to do what he needed to and free his beautiful one from this _bastard's _grasp.

He went back to touching the thief, and pretending that it was Ryou.

He was almost done, he knew, the thief bastard was almost relaxed and open and vulnerable. He pulled them both to the ground without breaking contact. He moved on top of the Thief to straddle his hips and-

The thief arched, purring as the Pharaoh nipped at his neck and kissed him, deep and hard. He felt the hands grasp on his neck but didn't feel them take hold of the cord for the Sennen ring. He slipped it over his head as he broke the kiss. The thief's eyes snapped open as soon as the ring broke contact with his skin, but it was too late. The Pharaoh already had the Ring well out of his grasp.

Yami no Yuugi had won.

The Thief froze in shock, but soon started to struggle to get his Ring back. He reached up for it, but the Pharaoh narrowed his eyes and smacked the hand away. He was already pinning Yami no Bakura's lower body; now he pinned his arms with one hand.

The thief snarled, but then he barked out a laugh. "I never thought you would be one to play unfair."

The Pharaoh smiled darkly. "Who says I'm playing?"

"What?" The Thief had an expression of supreme confusion on his face; it was twisted up and he was scowling. "What are you doing?"

The Pharaoh sighed. "I suppose I will explain. You see, the moon doesn't make its own light. It reflects what the sun gives it. It is beautiful, yes. But it is borrowed beauty. It does not own it, and it does not deserve it." The Pharaoh continued staring at the thief, calm and still holding the Sennen Ring out of the thief's grasp.

"What the hell are you going on about? I didn't ask for meaningless poetry." Yami no Bakura snarled, trying to get his Ring, but he was pinned and his magic wouldn't work without the Ring. He was trapped.

The Pharaoh leaned forward to brush the thief's ear.

"You are beautiful, but all of your beauty is stolen from Ryou. You don't deserve it and I'm going to take it from you. You torment him and I will not stand for that."

Yami no Bakura scowled. "You're not making any sense, Pharaoh."

The Pharaoh only laughed. "You do not see? I love Ryou."

Understanding grew in the thief's eyes, as well as anger. "What? You _love_ my host? What, yours not enough? Why the hell do you want mine?"

The Pharaoh growled and slammed the thief's head against the ground once, hard. "He is not _yours_, bastard. That is why I am removing you. Why do I want him?" His expression grew softer as he thought of his beloved. "He is purity and beauty and grace. He is an angel fallen from Ra's court. What could I do but fall in love with him?"

Yami no Bakura snarled. "He _is_ mine, and there is _nothing_ that you can do. You've killed me before. I'll come back."

The Pharaoh smiled – it was a smile of cunning and malice; of shadowed madness and obsession – and only said, "Not if I destroy the connection."

The Thief's eyes widened, his struggles growing fiercer as he realized what the Pharaoh was going to do.

And the Pharaoh did not disappoint. Holding the Sennen Ring in one hand, he gathered the shadows in the other and formed them into a spike. He smiled, and plunged the shadows into the eye of the Sennen Ring.

Yami no Bakura screamed, the pain of his soul being torn and destroyed overcoming him. There was no way for the thief to come back now, and they both knew it – Yami no Yuugi was destroying the Sennen Ring itself, and the thief with it.

He continued until it was over, and what was before the body of the feared King of Thieves, Yami no Bakura, was now Ryou's and his alone.

The Pharaoh's plan was complete. He threw he Sennen Ring – now little more than a mass of tarnished metal – to the side and focused on his beautiful one.

He had never had the chance to look at him like this, to observe him with no interruptions. The beauty that he now had a chance to see fully took his breath away, as it always did.

Soft features, snowdrop hair and beautiful closed eyes that the Pharaoh knew would open to chocolate. The boy's face was pure now, untainted by the thief's presence. But that beautiful face winced and tense as he slept. The Pharaoh frowned. What could be plaguing his beautiful one's dreams? There was no more reason for him to fear, so why did he?

He growled. His beautiful most likely thought that the thief would come back as he had before. But his expression soon softened. _Shh, don't be afraid beautiful one, he won't hurt you again, I'm right here…_He comforted the boy in his sleep, smiling as he watched the boy he loved so much, he would kill and die for him. He was the only one would protect him, the only one that could hold his light. No other could. No other would.

He wouldn't let them. They didn't deserve him. Certainly the thief didn't. But he was gone now, and his beautiful one would be happy.

At last.

He continued whispering soft words of comfort to his sleeping beautiful one. Ryou soon showed signs of waking. Yami no Yuugi reluctantly let go of him, as he was likely to be panicked until he understood. He gently laid him on the ground, but did not stray far – he stayed right by his side.

Finally, those beautiful chocolate eyes opened. They widened at the sight of the Pharaoh, so close to him and with a gaze so tender. The next thing he saw was the still-smoking mass of metal that used to be the Sennen Ring. He began to stand, but he was stopped by the Pharaoh's hand.

"Y-Yuugi-san? What…" Yami no Yuugi put a finger to his lips.

"Shh. You shouldn't talk yet."

"What happened? And where…" Ryou suddenly panicked. "Where's my Yami? What happened?" He was truly frightened, though the Pharaoh couldn't tell why. Shouldn't he be happy that his darkness was gone?

"He's gone now. You won't have to worry about him any more." The words were meant to comfort, but for some reason they only made Ryou more panicked. Yami no Yuugi was confused? Was something wrong? "Ryou…Is something wrong?" He asked, concerned.

Ryou looked at him, understanding and fear growing in his eyes. "You killed him."

The Pharaoh stared. "…Yes. I had to."

"Why?" Anger, too, was now growing in Ryou's eyes. But…why? Had he done something wrong? No! He hadn't!

….Had he?

"He was hurting you. I had to."

"No you didn't."

What? What was going on? "What… What do you mean? I…I helped you!"

Ryou pushed him away, standing and suddenly angry. "No you didn't!"

Yami no Yuugi began to reach for him, but his hands stopped and fell to his sides.

"Ryou, I…don't understand…" He truly didn't.

"You…don't?" Ryou stared at him. "You really don't…" Tears threatened to drown his eyes.

Tears. The Pharaoh had made his beautiful one cry. A new feeling was worming its way into his heart. Fear. Fear of hurting Ryou, fear of pushing him away, fear that he had somehow made a mistake.

"…Ryou, what did I do? Did… I hurt you?" He was truly afraid now. The thought that he could hurt the boy he loved with his actions had never entered his mind. But he was slowly being to realize that perhaps he hadn't thought of everything.

"Yes! Yes, you hurt me! Did you think it wouldn't?"

Yami no Yuugi felt his knees weakening. _Oh my Ra, I hurt my beautiful one…_ "I wanted to help you…"

"By killing him?"

Desperately, the Pharaoh tried to explain himself. "He was…I thought he was hurting you… He didn't deserve you…. Please, I love you! I never meant to hurt you!" His eyes prickled. He couldn't every remember crying before, but it wasn't surprising. This boy was his world, and he _hurt him! ­_He didn't deserve him anymore than the thief did! "I'm sorry… Please, forgive me! I was wrong…." Never before had he admitted that he was wrong. But he knew he was. It didn't matter what he had done, if it hurt his beautiful one, then it was wrong.

Ryou looked at him with sad eyes. His anger was mostly gone, but the pain wasn't. "Is there anyway he could come back?" He asked.

Yami no Yuugi shook his head. "No. I made sure of that. There is no way."

"Are you sure?"

The Pharaoh looked over to the melted Sennen Ring. "Yes."

Tears threatened Ryou's eyes once again. "He… He wasn't hurting me."

Yami no Yuugi only hung his head.

Ryou watched him, with something similar to sympathy. Eventually he walked closer. Yami no Yuugi noticed his movement and looked up.

"Ryou… What are you doing? I don't deserve you…."

Ryou smiled sadly. All he did was move closer and take Yami no Yuugi's face in one hand.

Yami no Yuugi was frozen. Even in his grief, the touch of the boy he loved spread warmth across his skin. But… What was Ryou doing? Was he going to push him away? Was he going to tell him to never come back? That he hated him?

"Ryou… I'm sorry…" He repeated.

Ryou only smiled. "I know you are." He leaned forward and softly kissed the Pharaoh.

Yami no Yuugi gasped into the kiss. This was not at all what he expected Ryou to do. Light as an angel's wing, the kiss only lasted a short while. It left Yami no Yuugi weak-kneed with tears on his face.

"Ryou…Why? I hurt you…" Ryou only smiled sadly again and turned to leave.

The Pharaoh fell to his knees and wept.

(0)

Ra, this took me awhile. I like it, but I am majorly unsure about the ending. But it's as good as it's going to get. This was inspired by my friend Magical-Wildgirl's cute little Darkshipping fic, A Moment With the Moon, though neither of us can tell exactly how.

But now, the reasons I took so long. First and foremost, I moved. It'll be about three weeks now since. Secondly, I started in a new school, in a new state, and I've never gone to a public school before. I've spazzed a lot. Thirdly, this was a difficult story to write. Very.

Well, I hope you liked it! Review please!


End file.
